Kinky little kitten
by SawatariK
Summary: Sora gets turned into a kitten when Selphie casts a magical spell at him. He is taken in by Riku and when he turns back into a human...he decides to fill his owners desires...


Sora circled around Selphie, his sword firmly grasped in his sweaty palms as his sandals left imprints in the warm yellow in an attempt to dodge Selphie's "nunchakus" as Selphie held the ends in her arms, attempting to lash it out at Sora.

"Aw Sora! Stop retreating!"

Sora ignored Selphie's whines as he ran up and side stepped before raining a blow from his sword at Selphie as she yelped in pain. Sora retreated quickly as he ran to sit down on a patch of grass to taunt the younger girl. Selphie, apparently pissed, screwed her face in utmost concentration as she attempted to cast a magic spell. She reached out her arms and threw a force a Sora as it collided and a puff of smoke appeared at that spot, blocking her view of Sora.

Selphie ran to the site, frantically waving her arms to clear the smoke before bursting out into peals and peals of laughter at what she saw. "Oh my god! You're a cat!" She shrieked in laughter.

Sora stared up at Selphie in a confused way before looking down to see paws…he yelped in a cattish manner and ran around examining his body. He turned black and even had cat ears! In an attempt to cuss Selphie, he mewed but Selphie continued to laughed hysterically "I can't understand you!" she said as she waved her hands to emphasize her point.

Picking the cat up, she lifted it into her arms. _Hey! Watch the tail! _"Hm…I gotta go so Kairi's hair…well…I'll drop you off at Riku's house…" _Oh my god… Riku's house? _

Selphie skipped off to Riku's house and knocked on the door.

A shirtless Riku appeared at the door as he yawned. "What time is it?" Riku said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Its around noon…" Selphie said, sweatdropping as she continued "Urhz…Riku…I need to ask you a favour…can you take care off my cat?"

"You had a cat?"

"I have one now…"

Selphie quickly dropped the cat into Riku's arms as she ran off into the bushes and disappeared. "Aww…shit…" Riku said as he closed the door and dropped Sora. _Ow…you sexy bastard! _Sora trotted along the floor and jumped onto the sofa as he purred and slept.

"Woah woah woah, paws of the sofa!" Riku said as he grabbed Sora and placed his on the floor. _Gees…can I just sleep! Anyways, hmm…it is kinda fun to be a cat…Except…I gotta go so bad…Shit, why did I have to drink so much juice!_ Sora shifted nervously, gently nibbling on his tail.

"You gotta go?" Riku asked the cat.

_OF COURSE! _"Well, let me help." Riku took a basket and filled it with sand and left it there for Sora. _What! I gotta take my chances… _

After clearing everything, Sora leapt of the basket and followed Riku into the room. D

_Doh…that feels so much better… _"Hey kitten, I gotta bathe" Riku said in an irritated manner as he took off his shirt. _HE'S SO SHECKSAY…_Sora rolled on Riku's bed and fell off the floor. "Damn Selphie…" Riku cursed as he took off other articles on his clothes. _Yay Selphie! _

Riku went into the bathroom to take a bathe as Sora trotted in, following to watch his crush take a long hot bath…

After the bath, Sora walked out in a state of ecstasy as he walked to the kitchen, his stomach growling as he sat down and stared at Riku. _Feed me…_ "Your hungry kitty?" Riku asked. _Duh I am! _Riku opened the fridge and took out a cucumber and dumped in at Sora. _I'm not eating this shit!_ Sora rolled on the floor and hissed slightly as Riku sighed and took out a fish and dumped in on the floor.

_Yay!_

Licking his lips happily, Sora went into the living room and jumped on Riku's lap as he purred contentedly as he nestled himself. "Hey…your kinda cute…" Riku said as he scratched Sora's ears. _Yeah, tell that when I'm a cat!" _

"You know…I kinda like Sora…Just that I'm super shy" Riku said, suddenly feeling a tremor as Sora magically changed back.

"Woah" Riku exclaimed when he saw Sora lying down on his legs. Sora laid there, naked with kitty ears, floppy tail and a black studded collar. "I heard everything and you know what? I'm gonna make you the most contented owner alive…" Sora purred into Riku's ears as he dragged Riku into the bedroom.

Pushing him on the bed, Sora took off Riku's shirt as he mewled cattishly as he licked Riku all over. "Mm…Sora…" Riku said as he moaned at Sora' cat like movements.

Sora guided Riku's hands to his tail as he whispered "You know you like it…and you know…I can be a naughty kitty…" Sora chained Riku's limbs as Riku sweated from the heat.

"Lets start…" Sora purred as he stripped Riku and licked him…lower… Climbing over him, he straddled Riku slightly and smiled. Pressing his lips against his, his tongue ran all over his mouth, the warmth encasing him.

"You kinky little cat…" Riku said as Sora went lower and lower. Nuzzling his head against Riku's leg, Sora encased his mouth on Riku's arousal and licked slowly, his teeth gently scraping the flesh. Riku moaned as Sora grabbed it.

"Looky…I caught a koi" Sora said as he continued to lick and bite it as though it was a small fish. Riku moaned even more and he finally came and closed his eyes, the pleasure overwhelming him.

Sora stood up and mewed softly "See you owner…" as he waved his tail seductively and walked out.


End file.
